First Federation
The First Federation was a political and military organization in the Milky Way Galaxy. First contact between the Federation and the First Federation occurred in 2266, when the was conducting a star mapping mission and unknowingly crossed into First Federation space, destroying a marker buoy in the process. Shortly thereafter, the Enterprise encountered the massive flagship of the First Federation, the Fesarius. Charged with violating their territory, the Enterprise and its crew were threatened with destruction. However, after a series of bluffs and counter-bluffs, it was discovered that the encounter had only been a test, designed by the Fesarius captain, Balok. A cultural exchange was proposed, with Enterprise crewman Dave Bailey remaining on board the Fesarius. ( ) In 2270 the two federations had become trade partners in technological exchange program. This partnership was so classified that when the USS Eagle (NCC-956) was sent on their mission to return classified examples of First Federation technology the crew was not even briefed on who they were meeting with. (Star Trek: Eagle) At some point after first contact, Starfleet launched "Project Bimini," the objective of which was the establishment of a starbase near the First Federation border, in order to establish a strong Federation presence in that area of space. In 2289, the still-under construction station received the designation Deep Space 3. (Star Trek: Outpost: "As Time Goes By", "Backwash") Prior to DS3's completion, an isolationist faction seized power within the First Federation and recalled their ambassadors. First Federation borders were sealed. With the rare exception of a handful of brazen smugglers, there was no traffic between Federation and First Federation space between 2315 and 2365. (Star Trek: Outpost: "What Could Be So Bad?", "Bits and Pieces", et. al) The Standoff with Starfleet In 2365,reacting to unsubstantiated fears of an imminent invasion by Starfleet, the FF sent an undercover operative to the Station, now known as Deep Space 3. Her purpose was to plant monitoring devices in strategic points around the station. When her mission, and her cover were compromised, she fell back to the contingency plan; demanding the immediate surrender of the station, her threat backed up by four starships. (Star Trek: Outpost episode 55 - Bits and Pieces) The Fleet Commander, A Gasin named Vestrock attempted to sieze control of the station, along with the five Starfleet vessels docked at the station. The attempt failed. Despite dire warnings, along with numerous threats from the operative, known as Betty, as well as from the Gasin himself, the station commander,Captain Montaine Buchanan refused to acquiese to their threats. For nearly a week a tense standoff ensued. The Gasin made multiple attempts to infiltrate Starfleet's systems aboard the station, as well as the ships, without success. The standoff came to a climax when Captain Buchanan revealed to Betty, as well as the Gasin that he was aware of the First Federation's attempts to infiltrate their systems, and he was also aware that said attempts had failed. He told the Gasin that he could leave in peace, or stay and fight. The matter was then quickly resolved when both sides agreed to the appointment of an envoy that would carry messages between the two powers, so that there would be no further misunderstandings. (Star Trek: Outpost episode 59 - Paths Forward). The four First Federation ships were escorted back to their own space by Starfleet Task Force 42, which had arrived to investigate the loss of communications with the station. (Star Trek: Outpost episode 60 - Mending Fences) External links * * Category:Governments